Teen Titans Vs Dante
by Jatori Hanzo
Summary: Robin y Raven se deben enfrentar a un enemigo el cual los hara sufrir como nunca lo han hecho.
1. Chapter 1

Teen titans

Dante el I

**Nel mezzo del cammin di nostra vita **mi ritrovai per una selva oscura

Se escuchaba el sonido del agua golpeando el piso, una gota, pero su olor delataba con fuerza su verdadera naturaleza, era metálico su aroma y al sentir una de esas gotas en sus labios lo supo… era sangre.

-Mi cabeza- dijo

Adolorido el joven héroe abrió sus ojos para ver donde se encontraba, al revisar su entorno sus ojos no se sorprendieron por el lugar donde se encontraba, sino que con quien estaba.

-Raven- viendo a la hermosa bruja tirada en el piso

El joven intento acercarse hacia su compañera que seguía inconsciente pero fue detenido por la cadena puesta en su mano. En vano trato de quitársela más sin ningún resultado favorable, atino solo a gritarle para que despertase a la joven oscura.

- ¡Despierta Raven!- grito Robin, quien no podía acercase a ella

La chica de a poco comenzó a abrir sus ojos recobrando sus sentidos y mirando a su líder.

-¿Robin?- pensó la de ojos oscuros, extrañada de ver a su líder

La gótica mira sin entender al chico

- ¿Dónde estamos? y ¿Por qué tienes sangre en tu cabeza?- fueron sus primeras preguntas en tono demandante.

El chico no sabia como responder la primera pregunta, pero si la segunda. Con su mano indica el techo de la habitación el cual con grietas deja pasar gotas del líquido rojo sobre los jóvenes.

- ¿Esta goteando sangre?- asustada-

- Así parece, pero no se de donde ni de quien proviene- dijo el pensativo

-Salgamos de aquí… hay que ver que sucede- hablo, presurosa de salir del lugar.

Raven intenta usar su demoníaca magia pero no sucede nada, intento tras intento, conjuro tras conjuro llega a la conclusión de que algo esta impidiendo el uso de sus poderes, lo cual la deja como una débil y normal mortal.

- Mis poderes…no los puedo ocupar – murmuro la bruja, sintiéndose impotente

—Yo tampoco tengo mis armas —dijo Robin, consternado

Ambos chicos observan que ambos están encadenados de su brazo izquierdo.

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?- con voz demandante dice el joven héroe.

De pronto del suelo aparece un maquina horrible llena de sierras y oxido metálico, cuyas poleas estaban conectadas a las cadenas de los jóvenes haciendo que hubiera tensión entre ellas.

-¿Y esta maquina?- dice la chica atemorizada por ver tan grotesca y peligrosa maquina.

De repente de la horrible maquina aparece un holograma de un anciano demacrado y enano que a su sola vista pareciera que moriría en cualquier momento. El anciano con esfuerzo comienza a hablar con una voz grabe y opaca.

- Saludos héroes, mi nombre es Dante el XXX- dice el viejo

Robin sorprendido al verlo se acerco al holograma diciendo.

- ¿No eres tú el responsable de los secuestros de hombres, mujeres y niños de los últimos 4 años?- seguro de saber quien es.

-¿El que mutilo a cien niños por no haber sido bautizados en Italia?- dice Raven, recordando las horribles imágenes de ese suceso.

El anciano con cara complacida le dice.

-Veo que me conocen- sonriendo

-¿Conocerte? ¡Maldito, Raven y yo te hemos buscado todos estos años!- furioso dice el muchacho de antifaz.

-Eso lo se, por eso os traje- dice en voz baja.

Raven sin entender por que dijo que "el" los trajo hacia su base le pregunta.

-¿A que te refieres con que tú nos trajiste?... ¿para que nos trajiste?- demandando la respuesta.

Dante mirando a la joven maga se reclina en su sillón tomando una jeringa e inyectádsela en su brazo derecho, luego de un rato comienza a hablar nuevamente.

- Los traje por que estas son mis últimas horas en este mundo- tosiendo al terminar la frase.

-¿Y quieres que estemos aquí para sentir pena por ti?- dijo Robin en tono sarcástico.

El anciano al escuchar esto da una risa muy sonora, luego respira profundamente y vuelve a hablar.

- Los traje aquí para que sean ustedes los testigos de mi más grande proeza en honor a dios. Ustedes harán el recorrido que hizo mi antepasado hace más de setecientos años.- sonriendo de una manera en que solo un enfermo de atar lo haría.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo dos.

El enfermo y demacrado viejo les cuenta a la pareja de aves que él es descendiente del mismísimo Dante Alighieri. De quien se sabe, es el único humano que allá atravesado el infierno estando vivo y que en su travesía vio los horrores y abominaciones del infierno, el cual estaba infestado por almas de bastardos que sufrirían hasta el fin de los tiempos.

- Leí la Divina Comedia- dice Raven haciendo notar que no necesitaba una introducción a la historia.

El nuevo Dante la mira y sonriendo aprieta un botón de su sillón haciendo que se abra una parte del techo y dejando caer una de las cuchillas de Robin al lado del mismo.

-Como conoces la historia podré seguir con los preparativos- dice el viejo sonriendo.

De pronto la maquina de sierras da un movimiento y atrae las cadenas de los grilletes de los jóvenes, pero solo al punto de hacer notar hacia donde iba su función. Robin al notar esto agarra su cuchillas, pero se enfada al notar que no tienen filo, estaban chatas y cuadradas lo que le impedía poder cortar las cadenas de sus ataduras. De pronto el anciano comenzó a hablar nuevamente.

- Veras Robin- dice el anciano –no quiero que te vallas sin un recuerdo de lo que pasara aquí, bueno tendrás muchas memorias, pero quiero algo marcado en ti. –Sonriendo de manera enferma- activare la maquina y atraerá a los dos hacia una muerte muy linda y la única forma de que se apague es que una de sus cadenas llegue primero.- riendo- ¡Así que tendrás que cortarle la mano a tu amiga! ¿No es hermoso? o mejor aun puedes matarla y así ella no hará resistencia contra la cadena y la triturara en una lluvia de sangre –un silencio- ¡Eso seria algo digno de recordar!

Ambas aves estaban aterradas por lo que oían y de las consecuencias que tendrían si no hacían algo rápido. El viejo da un gran respiro de tanta risa enfermiza, luego se acomodo en su asiento y dijo – bueno… comencemos- oprimió el botón que activaba el mecanismo de la trituradora y empezó a halar las cadenas que aprisionaban a los jóvenes, ambos asustados y desesperados pensaban que hacer mientras hacían resistencia a la fuerza de la maquina.

-¡Robin!- grito la bruja- ¡dame tu cuchilla!

-¡No!- dijo el chico- ¡tus poderes y habilidades dependen de tus manos y mucho menos te la pienso pasar para que te suicides! – La chica llorando le grita - ¡No seas idiota, es la única forma o quieres morir también! – el líder vio la desesperación de su amiga y tomo una dura decisión.

Robin le dijo a Raven que sin importar lo que pasara no dejara de hacer fuerza en contra de la maquina. Con su mano derecha tomo sus cuchillas y empezó a machacarse su propia muñeca para deshacerse de su mano izquierda. Aguantando el terrible dolor que se provocaba comenzó a ver sus propios huesos y ligamentos machacados, todo siendo visto por la chica que no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¡Detente Robin, por favor!- decía llorando la joven viendo como pedazos de carne de sus líder se esparcían en el suelo.

Robin sin hacerle caso y casi fuera de si golpeaba con mas fuerza para poder romper sus huesos y al lograrlo dio un golpe final separando su mano de su cuerpo la cual al estar suelta se mete a toda velocidad en la maquina y es triturada delante de sus ojos por las sierras oxidadas haciendo salpicar sangre y carne por la habitación.

Luego del sacrificio de Robin las ataduras de Raven se sueltan y la maquina se detiene, ella presurosa va a ver a su amigo quien estaba arrodillado aguantando el dolor tratando de detener la sangre de su herida. La chica rompe su capa y envuelve su herida con ella para tratar de parar la hemorragia.

-¡Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido!- decía la chica llorando por lo que había echo su líder.

-Ya lo se- decía el chico- pero era la única forma de mantenerte viva y entera- con una ligera sonrisa.

-¡Cállate idiota!- la chica no podía controlar sus emociones de ninguna forma, jamás había pasado por algo como esto y mucho menos alguien había hecho algo así por ella, así que las emociones que sentía la estaban volviendo loca.

-Cálmate Raven- le decía Robin a la chica quien veía estaba con un ataque de pánico.

- ¡No, no puedo!- llorando- ¡Son demasiadas emociones! – decía llorando amargadamente.

Mientras el chico trataba de poner la situación en orden el holograma de viejo apareció con usa sonrisa inmensa y satisfecha.

-Esto no me lo esperaba- se queda en silencio un momento- ¡Fue mejor de lo que podía esperar! Jajajaja- mientras reía, Robin trataba de levantarse pero su dolor era muy grande, pero cuando comenzó a caer sintió unas manos que lo sujetaron y luego vio a la chica quien ponía su cuerpo de soporte para que él pudiera mantenerse en pie.

-¡Maldito viejo enfermo!- gritaba Robin- ¿que más quieres de nosotros?

El viejo paro su risa endemoniada y miro seriamente a los dos jóvenes y les dijo.

-Ustedes Irán al infierno – con su voz llena de enojo.

-Ya fui al infierno a rescatarla a ella- mirando a Raven –y volví.

Dante enojado por las palabras del chico le grita – Esa estupidez no era el infierno y ese remedo de demonio llamado Trigon no es más que un parasito- volviendo a tomar su compostura el viejo les dice- en muchos universos los demonios tienen otros nombres como Mefistófeles, Malevolia y el mismo Trigon no son mas que bastardos del diablo supremo… Lucifer el caído.

Al escuchar ese nombre Raven abre sus ojos y empieza a tiritar, Robin siente su vibración notando su temor y le pregunta que es lo que pasa, la chica dudando le comienza a contar que había escuchado de ese demonio y que de todos los que existen es ese al que los infernales temen, el manda en el centro de la tierra y es él el que ve las almas de los malditos.

-Como contaste tan bien la historia te daré un premio- jalando una palanca deja caer un aparato- pon tu muñeca en eso y no sangraras, no me sirves muerto- dijo con una voz burlona el anciano.

Raven fue a buscar el aparato y se lo puso a Robin, aunque tuvo de reponerse al ver las tiras de carne y ligamento que colgaban de la herida. Una vez puesto el aparato Dante activo el mecanismo y cauterizo la herida no sin antes hacer sufrir a Robin mas de lo que ya había sufrido.

-¡Maldito! – Le gritaba la chica furiosa- ¡Deja de hacerle daño!

A Dante se le formo una sonrisa en sus labios arrugados y dijo – Bienvenidos al infierno


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo tres

Dante después de darles su "bienvenida" al par de héroes les abrió una puerta hacia un corredor por el cual al final de divisaba otra puerta. Robin aun con un gran dolor se levanta y comienza a caminar pero ve que su amiga no esta a su lado.

El chico ve a su amiga que esta sentada en una esquina del cuarto abrazándose sus piernas y con su cabeza hacia abajo. Preocupado va con ella y se arrodilla para quedar a su altura.

- Raven ¿Que sucede? – pregunta Robin al ver la actitud de su amiga.

La chica levanta su cabeza y lo mira con sus ojos llorosos y de un movimiento se tira a los brazos de su líder. Robin quedo helado un momento por la reacción de la chica y luego le correspondió el abrazo. Mientras ambos estaban abrasado Robin se dio cuenta por primera vez de que al abrazar a Raven, lo hacia solo con una mano, miro el lugar donde antes estaba su mano y suspiro.

- ¿Robin?- Dijo ella

-¿Si Raven? – respondió

- ¿De verdad esta pasando esto? – triste

-Si- Le dijo su líder que solo la abrazaba y consolaba.

Robin sintió que se le humedecía parte de cu cuello por lo que dedujo que ella estaba llorando, no se movió de su posición, tampoco a ella, estuvieron un tiempo así hasta que él la tomo por los hombros y la aparto para ver su rostro.

-¿Qué sucede?- Le pregunto el chico preocupado

- Robin yo…-decía nerviosa la chica- por primera vez en mi vida no tengo control de mis emociones, no controlo nada, estoy aterrada, triste, nerviosa y con mucho enojo que en vez de escaparse por mis poderes se sale por mis ojos…no puedo siquiera controlar mis manos- mostrando las cuales no paraban de temblar.

Robin notando lo que le sucedía tomo sus manos con la suya para calmarlas. –Lo que pasa… es que ahora eres mortal, si bien no eres de la tierra, tienes todas la cualidades de una humana Raven… eres una mujer, nada mas.-

-Pero mis poderes psíquicos nunca se habían ido, ni siquiera cuando perdía mis poderes- Decía apretando sus manos contra la mano de su amigo.

-Pero él debe saber como neutralizar todos y cada uno de tus poderes dejándote como una simple mujer Raven… es por eso que cuando viniste a ayudarme te gobernaron tus emociones, ya no tienes paredes mentales ni barreras ni nada.- decía el chico de forma comprensiva para que su amiga entendiera.

Raven supo que lo que le decía Robin no era más que la única verdad posible… era mortal y este pensamiento la asusto por que pensó que no le podría ser de ayuda a su amigo y no seria más que una carga.

-¿Estas asusta por no tener tus poderes cierto? – le pregunto el chico de manera muy cuidadosa y delicada.

Ella solo asintió en silencio y mirando a su amigo quien le sonreía de manera que ella no tuviera miedo.

- Estoy cansada también- Decía con sus ojos tristes.

- Yo también, quizás lo mejor será dormir un tiempo antes de movernos, además estoy sintiendo el mareo por la perdida de sangre- Robin se apoyo en la pared del cuarto mientras una asustada Raven lo miraba. –Ven Raven, recuéstate en mi pecho, así ambos podremos taparnos con tu capa.

La chica gótica sintió como sus mejillas se enrojecían al escuchar a su líder. Robin al ver que su amiga no se movía pensó que quizás había dicho algo indebido.

-Disculpa Raven- Dijo el muchacho que debido al estado en que se encontraba su amiga debió decidir mejor sus palabras.

-No Robin, has perdido mucha sangre, lo cual puede que baje tu presión arterial y te provoque frió, si me junto a ti, mi cuerpo podrá ayudar a mantener tu temperatura- Dijo la chica que aun con sus mejillas rojizas se acostó sobre Robin y luego cubriéndose a ella y a su amigo.

Al poco tiempo de estar abrazados Robin se quedo dormido, mientras que la chica aun despierta sentía como la respiración del joven hacia mover los cabellos en la copa de su cabeza y su mano se aferraba a su cintura.

-Nunca había sentido esto antes- pensaba la chica cuervo- escucho su corazón, siento su cuerpo y puedo oler su aroma- sonrojada por este ultimo pensamiento- su calor… es tan agradable- dando un profundo respiro para sentir el aroma del chico en sus pulmones- no…no quiero – poniéndose triste por un momento- no me quiero enamorar, no quiero pasar por eso otra vez, no quiero pelear una guerra perdida, el tiene a Star… no quiero, no puedo.

Mientras pensaba. Robin apretó más a Raven contra el y dando un suspiro al oler el cabello de la chica dice

-Raven- Mientras volvía a quedar dormido.

La chica escucho sus palabras y el color a sus mejillas volvió, pero esta vez esta vez no pensó más y solamente durmió disfrutando la sensación.

Dante siendo testigo de todo lo que ha pasado mira esta imagen y por su mejilla una lágrima corre pronunciando un nombre… Beatriz


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Pasaron algunas horas y al despertar, los dos se miraron aun en sus respectivas posiciones.

-Hola Raven- sonriendo

-Hola Robin- mirándolo un poco avergonzada. -¿te sientes mejor?-

-Si… me siento un poco mejor, no te preocupes- le dijo acariciando la cabeza de la chica que sabia que estaba preocupada por el. –creo que deberíamos continuar-

-Si, pero… ¿Qué será lo que tenemos que ver? –decía la chica que tenia algo de conocimiento sobre lo que podrían ver.

Raven que había leído el libro temía ver lo que este demente abría materializado del libro, los horrores y los castigos que quizás ellos tendrían que sufrir.

-Si no avanzamos, no podremos salir de este calabozo y además tenemos que capturar a este loco- dijo robin levantándose y levantando a la chica.

-Lo se pero… tengo miedo- dijo avergonzada

-Lo se, pero tenemos que hacerlo… juntos.- le dice mientras le sonríe.

Raven mirando a su líder asiente y caminan hacia el corredor llegando hasta una puerta de hierro remachada con una inscripción en el medio.

-¿Qué dice Raven?-

- Dice "A los que la gracia de Dios no cae, el infierno los espera"-

-¿A que se refiere?-

-No lo se…-

De repente la puerta se abre dejando ver un cuarto en total oscuridad del cual no se escuchaba sonido alguno. Ambos nerviosos entran, pero Robin toma la mano de la chica para no perderse en toda esta oscuridad. Al caminar durante unos minutos en la absoluta oscuridad se cierra la puerta hierro y se hace la luz dejando ver una horrorosidad nunca antes vista. Decenas, ciento, miles de bebes en cunas llorando a todo pulmón en algo que parecía un hangar gigantesco. Ambos jóvenes estaban impresionados de ver semejante escena, tantos bebes, tantos gritos, tantas lagrimas… ¿Para que?

-Tantos niños Robin… ¿Qué quiere con tantos niños?- preguntaba asustada la chica…

-Ni la menor idea… pero tenemos que tratar de sacarlos antes de que pase algo-

Robin revisando el cuarto en donde se encontraban miro un tablero. En el solamente había un botón el cual Robin sin pensarlo lo oprimió haciendo que un holograma apareciera dejando ver al anciano.

-Primer circulo… disfrútalo- con su rostro deformado formando una sonrisa.

- ¡Oh no!… ¡Raven no mires!- grita el chico advirtiendo a su amiga.

Raven se había dedicado a observar a los bebes recordando a aquellos que ella había cuidado, pero cuando escucho el grito de su amigo ya ella demasiado tarde, ella era testigo de unos de los actos mas crueles en la historia, vio como cada cuna era envuelta en llamas, como las criaturas lloraban por el dolor y que como poco a poco los llantos se apagaban para solamente dejar las cenizas de los que alguna vez fue un ser humano.

-¡Raven!- dijo el chico volteando a su amiga para mirarla.

Robin se aterro al ver la expresión de su amiga, sus ojos estaban desorbitados, su boca abierta a mas no poder y sus manos paralizadas en forma de agarre. El chico asustado la agitaba para que reaccionara pero no respondía. La chica se intento separar y correr pero él la abrazo por detrás y la hizo caer al suelo.

-ha…..ha...a.- balbuceaba la chica con sus ojos estallando en llanto y aun con la misma expresión en su rostro.

-suéltalo… suéltalo- decía Robin mientras la abrazaba.

Raven forcejeaba con Robin para que la soltara hasta que por fin da el grito más fuerte de su vida. Grito tras grito lloraba de ira por lo que había visto.

-¡MALDITOS… RAZA ASQUEROSA… MOUNSTROS!- insultaba la chica a la raza del hombre que había ideado semejante acto.

El joven no podía más que seguir abrazándola e intentar tranquilizarla.

-¡SUELTAME… TU RAZA ME ENFERMA!- insultaba a Robin para que la soltara de su abrazo.

Paso una hora de gritos e insultos para que Raven se cansara y diera por perdida la pelea contra el agarre de Robin. Ahora solo murmuraba…

- bebes… tantos… tantos bebes-

Al notarla mas calmada Robin la suelta de a poco y la mira a los ojos tratando de encontrar algo de vida y sentido en ella.

-Raven… por favor responde-

Decía mientras pasaba su mano por sus ojos para ver alguna reacción pero la chica miraba al vació repitiendo las mismas palabras una y otra vez. Luego volvió el holograma del viejo pero esta vez más grande.

-¿Lo disfrutaron?... por que yo si jajajaja, esos eran niños y niñas no bautizados, adoro matarlos ¿saben? – decía riendo el viejo

Los dos jóvenes no podían entender tanta maldad, él hacia ver a Trigon como un tipo normal, era el demonio mismo, este sujeto al que tenían en frente les estaba dando por primera vez miedo... no mejor dicho terror.

- ¿Qué eres?- Le pregunto Raven

- Yo… soy Dante y estas en mi infierno- dicho esto desaparece el holograma pero se deja escuchar su risa enfermiza.

-Raven tu…- intento decir pero la chica lo empujo de su lado

- De todas las razas en el universo, de todas las dimensiones y submundos que he visto, tu raza es la mas asquerosa y repugnante - dijo mirándolo a los ojos con rabia. – Todos hacen sufrir… ¡incluso tú!- lo apunto con el dedo.

- ¿Yo? – Extrañado el chico

- Finges preocuparte por mí, ser mi amigo-

-¡Soy tu amigo!-

-¡MENTIRA! Tú no sabes nada de mí, ni sabes lo que es para mí ver lo que tuve que presenciar- le decía con rabia a su amigo- tú eres de esta asquerosa raza de seres malditos, tú lo encuentras normal… no sabes que sentí al ver las llamas.- decía abrazándose- y tu – vuele a apuntarlo- no derramaste una solo lagrima, ni una sola, eres tan frió que das asco-

Robin la miro durante un momento y pensó que seria mejor revelar su secreto…

- ¿Quieres sabes por que no lloro?- poniendo su mano en su antifaz – es por esto-

Robin se quita su antifaz dejando ver…


End file.
